Humans
Humans are the inhabitants of the planet known as Planet Earth. Though previously unaware of ki, they have recently discovered their latent abilities to manipulate it. Although being latecomers, humans are not to be underestimated. History Humans have had a very long history centered around religion, conquest and the expansion of their technology. Though from the discovery of the usage of Ki, in just a few decades, the entirety of Earth was united under one democratic government, Earth Gov. Using it for war, the most powerful person on the planet quickly became the Prime Minister, and with the new government, quickly became one of the most powerful races on the planet. However, their world is certainly not one of peace and comfort - the government has restricted the usage of ki to themselves which has angered the general populace. As a result a faction of rebels led by the mysterious being known only as "The Boss" has been starting riots and fighting back against their own government who would oppress them so. This feud has been going on for a long time, but the Prime Minister has yet to show his true power, but it is only a matter of time. Abilities Humans are not naturally born with a special ability beyond their Ki, unlike the other races. For thousands of years, humans have had to rely on their intellect and their endurance to survive a harsh world. With the addition of Ki, humans are capable of going toe to toe with even the strongest races. The advantage humans have over most other races however is their intelligence. Humans can come up with complex and interesting ways to use their Ki in a better way than the other races, granting them an extra super move upon their start. Humans are naturally better at Ki than most races, which makes them feared and respected by those who fight them. This is made evident by the invention of the Kaio-ken. The Kaio-ken was invented so that they could combat foes much greater than them by increasing their Ki output, something foreign to people like Saiyans and Namekians, who focus on their physical bodies. Kaioken Tree '''Kaioken x1000 - '''The Kaioken is a technique that allows the user's Ki to multiply, allowing them to defeat or challenge opponents far stronger than themselves. It however, drains plenty of Ki upon activation. : '''Mastered Kaioken - '''Similar to the Saiyans' mastery of the Super Saiyan form, this allows the user to maintain Kaioken with much more ease. This form does not require Ki to maintain. '''Kaioken x100,000 - '''This form amplifies the Kaioken's power incredibly, making them on par with the second Super Saiyan transformation. It's far more taxing than the first form, and as such is reserved for the government's more powerful beings. '''Kaioken x1,000,000 - '''This is Kaioken at it's finest. This form allows the user to stand up to a Super Saiyan 3 with equal power and as a result is used only by the very finest such as the Prime Minister himself. : '''Perfected Kaioken - '''The Kaioken x1,000,000 is incredibly taxing, but through hard work and effort the energy required to maintain it is decreased dramatically. In exchange, its effectiveness decreases. This form does not require Ki to maintain. Humans in the Universe